


DESIRE

by soupsaga



Category: American Gothic (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Teen AU, lesbian main character, nalison, teen nalison au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: Alison shook Naomi's hand, almost flinching as she felt was seemed to be a spark. Her hand tingled the entire time it was in Naomi's, and she couldn't help the smile growing on her lips. "Alison Hawthorne. You actually moved into the house across from mine, I saw you this morning." Alison tried to ignore the urge to look Naomi over again as she spoke to her."Are you stalking me, Miss Hawthorne?" Naomi teased. At some point in the introductions, Naomi had stepped closer to the blonde. As a small breeze rolled through, Naomi caught a whiff of Alison's perfume. "Your perfume smells absolutely wonderful," she said softly, relaxing as the conversation progressed.The teasing and compliment both caused Alison to grow a slight shade of pink and pull her bottom lip between her teeth. "Thank you. And no, I'm not stalking you, I was waiting for my family to comes downstairs to leave and I noticed you walking out of your house. I saw your-" Alison stopped herself mid-sentence as she realized she was about to tell Naomi she saw her smile and couldn't stop staring.Naomi raised an eyebrow, a soft smirk playing at her lips. "You saw my what?"





	1. Chapter 1

Alison smiled at herself in the mirror as she tugged at her dress, hoping to make it feel more comfortable. She had purchased a new dress because she liked how it looked, but hadn't taken into consideration how uncomfortable it may be. With one last look over her appearance, she grabbed her purse off of her bed, along with her phone, and made her way downstairs, hoping to have a few minutes to finish the coffee she left on the counter downstairs after breakfast. Alison entered the kitchen, only to find her father sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. 

"Morning Princess," he said, looking up from the paper in front of him. 

Alison smiled at her father and set her mug in the microwave, heating it back up. "Morning. Is everyone still getting ready?"

Mitchell Hawthorne gave a slight nod with a smirk playing at his lips. "You know your mother and Tessa both take hours to get ready," he laughed. "And the boys probably are fighting over some video game."

Alison laughed along with her father before pulling her phone out to check for any texts. 

"Did you hear that a family moved into the Johnson's old house? There's a girl about your age. It's just her and her parents." Mitchell had returned to his newspaper, reading an article from the sports section. 

Alison leaned against the counter, half-listening to her father. "Really?" she muttered, scrolling through one of her social media apps. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Mitchell announced it was time to leave for church and left to get the rest of the Hawthorne family, leaving Alison alone in the kitchen. She rinsed her mug and set it in the dishwasher before pulling a pack of gum from her purse and pulling out a piece. She unwrapped a stick and placed it in her mouth, tossing the wrapper in a nearby trashcan. As she stood up straight, she placed the pack of gum back into her purse and walked towards the front door, where she would wait for the rest of her family. Looking out the large windows, Alison caught a glimpse of her new neighbors walking out of their house. She noticed the girl her father was talking about and couldn't help but give her a once-over. It was a far distance between the two, but Alison noticed the wide smile the girl had on her face and couldn't help but want to see it up close. 

****

Alison saw the girl once more when she was looking around the church. She knew she would get caught staring, but the girl was too pretty for Alison to care. Alison had never felt these emotions when looking at anyone, much less a girl. She was unsure of what to do, so she kept staring. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as her eyes roamed over the girl's body, but it was hard. She tried to pass it off as being interested in her dress, but Alison knew better than that. She was attracted to this girl, but she knew she couldn't express it. She wasn't gay, she was just interested in the other girl. As her eyes made their way back to the girl's face, Alison noticed the dark eyes staring right back at her. With a slight blush covering her cheeks, Alison turned back to the front of the church, trying to pay attention to what was being said. She found herself less interested as she thought about the mystery girl who was sitting across the church. She began to wonder what her name could be, if she was the exact same age as herself, if they had any possibility of going to the same school. Alison was enrolled in a public school, much to her parents' dismay. They wanted to keep her in a private school, but Alison wanted to experience public high school. Even if they wouldn't admit it, Alison was her parents' favorite and they wouldn't deny her anything. 

As Alison walked out of the church with her family, she tried to entertain herself as people walked up to her parents, wanting to speak to them. Her parents were very popular in the community, given her father owned a concrete company that provided many services to people across the city. She knew she would be standing for at least ten minutes, so she looked around the church parking lot for a friend to speak to. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the girl again, this time walking near her. She bit her lip, looking over the girl once more. As she drew closer, Alison noticed how muscular her arms were and began to think about how smooth their surface must be. She could only imagine the girl's skin was much smoother than that of a boy's and wondered if she would ever have the pleasure of proving herself correct. Alison grew anxious, what if the girl had come to confront her about staring? What if she wanted to tell her to stay away from her? 

"Hi," the girl whispered softly as she stood in front of Alison, who had been standing several feet away from her family. 

Alison could feel her heartbeat quicken as the girl neared her. She felt herself growing flustered, but fought back. "Hi," she smiled. 

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm new here..." the girl said with a nervous smile on her face. "My parents and I just moved here from California and I haven't met anyone my age yet. I saw you inside and wanted to introduce myself." She held out her hand to Alison, her face wearing the same grin Alison had admired through the window earlier in the morning. "I'm Naomi. Naomi Flynn."

Alison shook Naomi's hand, almost flinching as she felt was seemed to be a spark. Her hand tingled the entire time it was in Naomi's, and she couldn't help the smile growing on her lips. "Alison Hawthorne. You actually moved into the house across from mine, I saw you this morning." Alison tried to ignore the urge to look Naomi over again as she spoke to her. 

"Are you stalking me, Miss Hawthorne?" Naomi teased. At some point in the introductions, Naomi had stepped closer to the blonde. As a small breeze rolled through, Naomi caught a whiff of Alison's perfume. "Your perfume smells absolutely wonderful," she said softly, relaxing as the conversation progressed. 

The teasing and compliment both caused Alison to grow a slight shade of pink and pull her bottom lip between her teeth. "Thank you. And no, I'm not stalking you, I was waiting for my family to comes downstairs to leave and I noticed you walking out of your house. I saw your-" Alison stopped herself mid-sentence as she realized she was about to tell Naomi she saw her smile and couldn't stop staring. 

Naomi raised an eyebrow, a soft smirk playing at her lips. "You saw my what?" 

Before Alison could answer, she felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see her sister Tessa staring up at her. "We're leaving," she whispered, quite loudly, to Alison.

Alison nodded and turned back to Naomi, "I'll see you around?" When she saw Naomi give a small nod, Alison took her younger sister's hand and walked back towards her parents. Alison was thankful for the break in conversation, although she wished she could be around Naomi longer. She wanted to bask in Naomi's presence forever. When she realized this, she panicked. She had only met the girl less than five minutes ago, it was unreasonable. Still, in the back of her mind, Alison wanted Naomi. She wanted her in every sense, no matter the cost. She knew she couldn't and decided she would be friends with Naomi, nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi and Alison grow closer, and Alison feels she might just combust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't mention it at all in the chapter, but this is set a few days after the first. The first was set on a Sunday, and this chapter is on a Thursday. It isn't relevant to the story, but I figured people would wonder. Anyways, off to the next chapter of DESIRE.

Naomi tugged at the bottom of her top, pulling the t-shirt over her head. She tossed it on her bed before digging through her dresser and finding a black tank top. Deeming it was a comfortable top to wear, she slipped it on quickly, not realizing she was standing in front of her open window the entire time. She looked down onto the driveway, feeling her breathing come to a sharp hault when she saw Alison looking up into the window. A blush covered both girls' cheeks and Alison quickly looked away before continuing on her trek to the front door. 

Naomi turned from the window and rushed downstairs to meet Alison at the door. She weaved around half-empty boxes, cursing when she bumped her pinky toe into one. Hopping on one foot to the door, she opened it, giving a gracious smile to the girl standing on the other side. Her eyes roamed Alison's figure, biting her lip as she noticed how amazing the blonde's legs looked. She was so distracted that she almost didn't noticed the tray in Alison's hands. 

"I'm sorry about the window thing," Naomi muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't realize I was standing in front of the window while I was changing."

Alison shook her head, "It's fine. I barely saw anything. I just glanced up and saw you looking down. I didn't notice you were changing." Alison was lying through her teeth, but she couldn't tell Naomi she was watching her change. She couldn't tell Naomi how seeing her topless made her feel. She couldn't tell Naomi she wanted to see her topless up close. They were going to be friends, nothing more. 

Naomi nodded and gestured down to the tray in Alison's hands. "What's this?" she questioned, leaning against the door frame. 

Alison held the tray for Naomi, "I made some cookies. There's chocolate chip, sugar, and some white chocolate raspberry ones. I hope you're not vegan or gluten-free or anything." Alison bit her lip and gave a slight smile as Naomi took the tray. 

"I'm not," Naomi giggled. "Thank you for the cookies. I'll probably eat them all. I won't even tell my parents you brought them." Giving Alison a wink, she stepped backwards, opening the door wider to let Alison in. "It's kind of a mess right now, but you can come in if you'd like. My parents ran to some store to get new curtains or something."

Alison bit her lip, looking up at Naomi. She knew she shouldn't, she didn't want to be alone with Naomi where nobody was watching to keep her from doing what she wanted. She wanted nothing more than to go inside, to hang out with Naomi. So she nodded, she stepped into the house and looked around. It felt different than when the Johnsons lived in it. If she tried hard enough, she thought she'd be able to picture exactly where everything was.

"It's weird being in here again," Alison mumbled before looking back to Naomi.

Naomi led Alison to the kitchen, where she pointed to a barstool for the blonde to sit at. She lifted the cellophane off of the tray and pushed it towards Alison, offering her a cookie. "Were you friends with whoever lived here before?"

Alison took a chocolate chip cookie with a small nod. "I guess you could call us friends. My parents were friends with her parents, so we always ended up together. I was kind of glad when they moved, though."

Naomi sensed there was more to what Alison said, but decided not to pry. If she wanted to be friends, they needed to have boundaries. She wouldn't push Alison to tell her something she wasn't comfortable with. As Alison took a bite of the cookie, Naomi took the opportunity to look over Alison. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. She had long blonde hair, an adorable smile, and beautiful blue eyes, all things Naomi noticed the first time they spoke. Having Alison so close made Naomi nervous, she had never developed a crush on someone so quickly. She knew absolutely nothing about the girl beside her, other than the fact that she was around the same age as herself and she was her new neighbor. 

"Do you want anything to drink? Or some other snacks? We have various juices, sodas, water..." Naomi trailed off, moving to the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of water for herself as she waited for Alison's response. 

"Just a water," Alison smiled, thanking Naomi when she set a bottle down in front of her. "So, how do you feel about moving? I'm sure you miss your friends back in California."

Naomi hopped onto the counter with a small sigh. She set her bottle of water down next to her leg and shook her head. "I was happy to move. My girlfriend cheated on me with some guy, I practically secluded myself from all of my friends. Then my dad told me we would be moving. I couldn't be more thankful for a fresh start. We've been here for about a week, so I've done some adventuring on my own. It's nice here, I like it. And hey, I already have a friend."

Alison held back a groan when Naomi mentioned an ex-girlfriend. She had been trying to come up with excuses to not like Naomi, but Naomi was making it increasingly hard; from the tight tank top she was wearing to the grin she flashed every so often, Alison was smitten. She fought her urges and carried a conversation with Naomi. "Where are you going to school in the fall?" she asked softly, taking another cookie from the tray. 

"My parents have it planned out, but they haven't told me. It's public, if that helps. My parents wanted me to go to a private school, but I refused," Naomi scoffed. She offered a small smile to Alison, "What about you? Public or private?"

"I convinced my parents to let me attend a public school," Alison laughed.

Naomi watched Alison when she laughed, noting the way her nose scrunched when she did so. Alison's laugh ringed in her ears, the delighted sound being one of the most angelic sounds Naomi had ever heard. "So what about you, I told you about my ex, how's your love life?"

Alison bit her lip, looking up at Naomi through her eyelashes. "Non-existent. I don't date," she shook her head, toying with the hem of her top. "I'm focusing on school for now."

Naomi couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips. "Focusing on school? Alison, you're what... sixteen?" Seeing the blonde nod, Naomi continued. "Live a little. You can always balance a relationship and school, it just takes effort. I did it. I was the top of my class back in California and I had a girlfriend. It's possible. There's gotta be someone you like."

Alison shook her head quickly, cursing herself when she realized answering immediately made it obvious she was lying. She hoped Naomi didn't notice the short time between the question and the answer and answered once more, this time out loud. "Uh, yeah, there isn't anybody."

"Mhm," Naomi rolled her eyes. "I can sense you're lying but I won't pry." Inwardly, Naomi was thankful she wouldn't have to hear Alison walk about who she liked, she didn't want to think about Alison dating someone.

"Thanks," Alison mumbled.

Naomi studied Alison for a moment before clearing her throat. "So, do you have any siblings other than your sister?"

Alison smiled at the thought of her siblings. Even though they annoyed her most of the time, she couldn't be more grateful to have them. She nodded, "I have an older brother and a younger brother too. The older one, Garrett, is seventeen. Cam is the younger one, he's thirteen, and Tessa, my sister, is eight. We've got a full house over at the Hawthorne home."

"I've always wanted a sibling, but my parents just wanted one kid. So they could give me all their love, I guess," Naomi shrugged. "Do you guys have any pets?" Naomi stood up and grabbed her water before walking towards Alison and sitting on a barstool beside her. She was aching to be closer to the blonde. 

Alison shook her head slowly. She was growing increasingly nervous as Naomi drew closer. For a moment, the thought of saying 'screw it' and kissing Naomi popped into her mind. She wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, she had never liked a girl, or anyone for that matter. Something about Naomi made Alison just _want_ her, she couldn't explain it.

When Alison looked up, she was met with a grin from Naomi. Naomi watched Alison, silently wishing she would make a move. Naomi wanted so desperately to reach out and tuck a strand of Alison's hair behind her ear and kiss her, but she wouldn't do that unless she had confirmation that Alison was into her. At this point, for all Naomi knew, Alison was straight. Naomi had revealed that she wasn't, so she figured if she asked Alison, Alison would feel comfortable telling her if she was. So, Naomi asked. 

"So, you know I like girls... what about you? Who are you into?" Naomi asked with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Alison paused momentarily, she wasn't sure how to answer. Should she tell Naomi the truth, that she had never really been into someone until recently, and it turned out to be a girl? Or should she just say girls? Should she lie and say she's into guys? She took a moment to think before deciding to be completely honest with Naomi.

"I've never really had a crush on anyone, or thought of anyone that way," Alison shrugged. "But recently, there's this girl that I think I like."

"Oh," Naomi whispered. If Alison hadn't been less than a foot away, she wouldn't have heard the soft response. "Well, uh, that's nice."

Alison glanced at the clock on the wall, inwardly sighing as she realized she needed to go home. Her parents were having a charity function at their house, and she promised her mother she would help set up. With a small look to Naomi, Alison took a huge risk.

"I've had a great time hanging out with you, but I have to get back home and help my mom set up for a charity fundraiser," Alison sighed, this time aloud. "Which, by the way, there is never anyone my age, and if you're free, I'd love to hang out with you some more. So, if you're not doing anything around seven, come across the street. You can even stay the night if you'd like. I really want to get to know you more."

Naomi bit her lip to contain her grin. She nodded, "I would love that. I should get your number so I can text you when I'm headed over."

Alison nodded and wrote her number on a piece of paper that was on the counter, along with a heart next to her name. She wasn't sure why she thought to put it, but she realized it might let Naomi know she was into her. She stood up and hugged Naomi before leaving the house. By the time she was down the driveway, she was practically skipping. She had never felt so good about anything in her life. On her way up to her room to pick out the perfect outfit for the night, Alison stopped in the kitchen to tell her mother about Naomi. She fought to contain the grin on her face while she told the older Hawthorne, but by the look on her mother's face, she wasn't hiding it well. 

When Alison made it to her closet, she searched for a dress that she knew she looked good in. She wouldn't hold back tonight, she wanted Naomi, and she wanted Naomi to know she wanted her. After all, desire was something that couldn't always be well-hidden for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I actually had it written out and then lost the chapter, so I had to rewrite. I hope you enjoy it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, I've written MANY Nalison fics. Probably at least a hundred. But they don't make it this far. I really liked this idea so I'm going to keep it. I'll probably update on Saturdays or something. Not sure yet. I'll decide later on. Maybe I'll abandon this one like all the others. Who knows.


End file.
